


Haikyuu!! One-shots

by Yawning_Pelicans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anthing can happen idk, Can't guarantee the characters will be in character, Characters will probably be OOC half of the time, M/M, Random Prompts, Sorry Not Sorry, Will do any Haikyuu!! Ship, collection, one shots, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawning_Pelicans/pseuds/Yawning_Pelicans
Summary: Haikyuu one-shot prompts that I find and sometimes feel the urge to write about





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot! Sorry if it sucks!

Hinata slipped into the bathroom that he shared with his roommate, Kageyama. His feet padded against the cold floor as he grabbed a towel from the cabinet and hung it up on the bar that hung next to the cabinet. He closed the spotted curtain and turned the knob to get the water flowing. Freezing cold water hit his hand and he reeled back, silently cursing Kageyama for taking unnaturally cold showers.

 

 _Now I'll have to wait for the water to heat up! That'll take ages!_ Hinata silently cursed. He had not noticed his phone blowing up with text messages from the one he had been cursing. 

 

Bakayama: We still have that gallon of milk right

Bakayama: Hinata? 

Bakayama: Do we need more milk?

Bakayama: I swear if I come home and we actually need milk

 

Hinata checked the water again, pleading to the volleyball gods that it had warmed up enough for a normal human being to stand. He pulled back the cloth and slipped into the shower, warm water running over his sore muscles. He almost groaned with how good it felt. He started to sing one of his favourite songs while lathering up his hair, drowning out all other sounds.

 

Bakayama: Hinata I'm almost home

Bakayama: Did you check if we need milk

Bakayama: You did right

 

Hinata's phone continued to buzz as he took his sweet time getting nice and clean. 

~

Kageyama closed the car door and made the walk up three flights of stairs to his shared apartment. He shoved his key into the keyhole and turned, hearing a click. He stepped into the house and heard Hinata's loud singing from the bathroom. He sighed and wandered into the kitchen.

 

He opened the fridge door and poked his head inside to check the condition of the milk. He sighed again and closed the door. They  _were_ out of milk. Kageyama decidedly to take this up with Hinata.

~

Kageyama opened the door to the bathroom and pulled back the curtain. "Stop screaming," he said quickly. "I asked you if we were out of milk and you didn't reply and now we don't have any milk." He pouted while Hinata continued to scream. 

"What the fuck Kageyama! I'm naked and in the shower! You're getting water everywhere!" Hinata helped, feeling the cold air from the still open door. "You don't just pull back curtains while people are showering Bakayama!" 

"Ok whatever, but tell me when we're out of milk next time! Everyone suffers from lack of milk!" Kageyama replied. 

"Get out!" Hinata yelled. 


	2. I think I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's having a difficult time in one of his classes, but as usual, he refuses to say anything about it. Hinata notices and tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some fluffy Kagehina, and then this happened so... Enjoy!!

Kageyama opened the door to his shared apartment and ambled in. He closed the door quickly behind him and threw his bookbag, not really caring where it landed. He shuffled over to the couch, which was near the glass door that lead to the balcony. 

He flopped onto the couch, hearing it creak under his weight. He lay facedown for a short period of time before he heard the glass door open with a soft sliding sound. 

He didn't bother to look up and just continued to lay there, aware that his housemate had just sat down on the edge near the middle of his back. He huffed and glared at the cushion. 

Hinata began to rub little circles onto his back in a calming pattern. Kageyama normally would have told him to cut it out, but he knew that Hinata wouldn't hear it from him today and didn't bother. 

Hinata often tried to be touchy-feely with Kageyama, not that Kageyama let him very often. It was nice occasionally though, to know that someone cared about you.

Kageyama relaxed under Hinata's fingertips, letting Hinata do whatever he pleased for the time being. 

It did help Kageyama relax and destress, not that he'd tell anyone and especially not Hinata. Though Kageyama suspected that Hinata already knew that Kageyama appreciated him more than he would ever say aloud. 

"Tobio you need to take care of yourself more, it's not good for you to become so stressed because of school." Hinata scolded softly. 

"Tsk. Not my fault the teacher's a bitch and is out to get me. She keeps loading us with work!" Kageyama complained.

"Then ask for help. I'm sure I can be of service!" Hinata exclaimed with a goofy smile.

Kageyama looked back at the small ray of sunshine that he had happened across and almost smiled. His housemate made his heart flutter with how much he cared about him. 

"...Thanks Shouyou, I really appreciate it." He mumbled, trying to hide the light blush that had decided to show up on his cheeks. 

Hinata smiled again, a smile that Kageyama believed could outshine the sun. "You need only ask!" He declared with a dramatic wave.

Kageyama sat up and pulled Hinata into a tight hug. Hinata's eyes widened at the unexpected affection from Kageyama. He gripped Kageyama's back and rested his head on the larger man's shoulder when he felt his shirt dampen. 

Kageyama couldn't hold it anymore, he was so overwhelmed by his emotions that were bottled up inside. The floodgates opened and tears came crashing out. 

"I really appreciate everything you do Shouyou. You don't know how much I need you." Kageyama  choked out. Hinata wasn't sure how to react, but he cuddled up close to Kageyama and held him, hearing Kageyama's heart beat loudly. 

"I... I can't... imagine living without you." Kageyama whispered, the closest thing he could get to a confession. 

"Good thing you don't have to." Hinata crooned into Kageyama's ear.

That just made Kageyama cry harder. He felt so overwhelmed with love and lifted his head from Hinata's shoulder and stared into his eyes. He reached for Hinata's face and pulled it closer to his own. 

Hinata leaned forward and met their lips. Kageyama closed his eyes and felt Hinata's soft lips against his rough ones. Hinata tasted salt on Kageyama's lips from his earlier tears. 

The kiss didn't last long, but it was full of emotion. Long withheld emotions poured out and exposed themselves to the young men as they pulled from the other's grasp. 

"I think I love you."


	3. What Kind of Cat Cafe is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio never planned on going to a cat cafe. His friend Kuroo Tetsurou had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so inspired when I saw this pictures of Hinata in a cute little maid outfit and cat ears!! It's from miss-cigarette on Tumblr, go see her page! 
> 
> http://miss-cigarettes.tumblr.com

"Come on Kageyama! Just this once!" Kageyama's friend Kuroo whined. "I will never force you to go ever again!" Puppy eyes ensued. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He rubbed his forehead and hoped he wouldn't regret this. 

"Fine Kuroo, but just this once. And I swear to the gods above and below that if anything happens in that cafe I'm going to strangle you." Kageyama swore, looking at his friend's face light up with mischievous delight. 

"Oh I know you won't regret this~" He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. 

~

"KUROO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kageyama yelled from the living room. He had dressed up for the occasion. 

_'If I'm going to see these cats only once, I might as well impress them.'_ He thought.

He straightened the collar of his shirt in the mirror near the doorway to his and Kuroo's rooms. Kuroo always insisted on having mirrors around the house to stare at himself in. 

Kuroo exited his room with a swagger. "Lookin' good Kageyama, tryin' to impress the kitties?" He teased. 

"Yes." Kageyama said pointedly.

Kuroo looked slightly worried, as if he had given away a secret he was supposed to keep. Kageyama though nothing of it, maybe Kuroo wasn't expecting his answer. 

~

Kageyama exited the car and looked at the cafe Kuroo had taken them to. He didn't see anything that would indicate that this was a cat cafe. He gave Kuroo a puzzled look.

Kuroo gave him a shiteating grin. Kageyama tsked and began to walk inside with Kuroo right in front of him. 

He saw a normal cafe when inside and gave Kuroo another confused look. Kuroo just hummed. 

A cute streaky bleach blonde had appeared after Kuroo and Kageyama sat down. Kageyama instantly knew now what Kuroo meant when he said a "cat cafe". 

He didn't mean an actual cat cafe, he meant a cafe with people dressed in maid outfits and cat ears and tails. This particular person was wearing tabby ears and a matching tail connected to the skirt of his dress. 

"Kuroo you kinky bastard." Kageyama hissed at his friend. Kuroo gave him another grin and shrugged. 

"What can I say? I like kittens." He purred. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

~

Kageyama and Kuroo had been in a conversation when a guy with flame red hair bounced over to them. Kageyama instantly stopped talking and stared at the guy in front of them. 

This dude looked like the sun had a baby with an exploding star. He smiled widely as he prepared to take their orders. 

"I'm Hinata~ What will you two be having today~?" The guy, named Hinata apparently, purred. 

Kageyama couldn't speak. The ears that poked out of Hinata's fire hair matched his hair perfectly. He looked extremely cute in his maid outfit as well. 

Kuroo took one look at Kageyama and ordered for both of them. 

"We'll take two lattes sweetheart. Sorry for my friend's rudeness, he can't seem to stop drooling over you." Kageyama's wingman flirted for him. 

Hinata's turned as red as his hair. "Oh um... well tell him I said thank you. I don't get many cute guys drooling over me, it's usually gross old men." He admitted. 

That seemed to knock Kageyama out of his haze. Had this angel sent by the gods actually called  _him_ cute?! 

Hinata bounced off to place their order and Kuroo turned to Kageyama. 

"Who's the kinky bastard Kageyama?" Kuroo crooned. 

"Me. I am the kinky bastard." He breathed. "You gotta help me." He begged. 

"Do what? Get his number? You're already garenteed to have that written on a napkin by the end of this." Kuroo leaned back in his chair. 

~

Lo and behold, after Hinata set down the lattes and napkins, one just so happened to land near Kageyama with some numbers written on it. Hinata winked and made the "call me" motion. 

Kageyama nearly died on spot. He quickly saved the number in his phone. 

Kageyama was definitely returning to this cat cafe.


End file.
